


as we burst into color (returning to life)

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I'll add more tags later, M/M, Magic AU, Protective Calum, demon calum, i just have a love for protective calum, like i would say sub michael but smut probably isn't going to be in this fic, mali is immortal because reasons, one because michael is sixteen-seventeen in this fic, smol michael, that will be explained i promise, two i don't wanna write smut, wizard michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Michael really didn't mean to do it. Don't blame him for it happening, he's just a dumb sixteen year old magic user in training. The instructions for summoning a phantom dog and a powerful demon shouldn't be so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol i almost called this "the adventures of mikey and his demon pal cal" but i didn't
> 
> BUT HAI!! new fic from me, updates will probably be slow because that's just me. i'm a slow bean. ((i have like 5 and a half chapters already written tho because i'm trash for magic AUs))

Okay, Michael really didn't mean to do it. Don't blame him for it happening, he's just a dumb sixteen year old magic user in training. The instructions for summoning a phantom dog and a powerful demon shouldn't be so close.

All Michael did was mispronounce a couple words due his Australian accent. And really the shock of seeing a boy in place of a ghostly dog was already too much for Michael. He knew he should've gone into baking instead of magic.

Sure his entire family were known for being powerful wizards and witches, but Michael liked baking and if he got something wrong there wouldn't be a demon talking to him right now.

"What the-" The boy looking creature said and looked at Michael and then at the spell he was in. "Oh fuck, again? I hate my life.." He ran a hand through his curls, before actually speaking to Michael.

"Okay, here's the deal. Yes I am a demon, my name's Calum. No, I can't just go away, You gotta reverse your spell, but judging by the looks of it, you're nowhere near that knowledge of magic." The creature- Calum let out a long sigh before sitting down in the circle Michael had drew to keep a ghost dog in place. "Are you gonna let me out or?"

Michael took a step back at Calum's question. Should he really let the demon out? It is, well, a demon. They aren't know for being the most friendly of people.

Calum seemed to groan in frustration. "How old are you?"

"S-Sixteen. Almost seventeen." Michael stuttered slightly.

"Fuck, okay. Listen, I can't harm you or really do anything you don't want me too. The way you summoned me, means I'm stuck as your servant until you release me, which is fucking shit deal. I didn't become a demon for the servant stuff. Become an all powerful demon they said, it'd be great they said. It's not."

The anger in the demon's tone was scaring Michael and he kept backing away, before reaching to the door and running to the top magic student at the college, Ashton.

Ashton was only in his third year, but he already showed signs of being one of the greatest wizards the school had ever taught. So surely Ashton would know what to do. There were teachers, but going to a teacher scary and half of them didn't approve of Michael. They said the only reason he got into the school was because of his family name. Other than that he was disgrace to long line of powerful witches and wizards.

Upon arriving at the boy's door, Michael quickly banged on it.

Ashton opened the door, his golden curls disheveled as he looked down at the smaller boy. "What is it, Mikey? Did you finally summon the dog?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face. Despite being the top student, Ashton was still really nice and was somewhat Michael's friend.

"And couldn't have waited for later?!" Luke, Ashton's boyfriend who wasn't a fan of Michael, called from in the room.

Michael shook his head and started playing with the sleeves of his sweater. How is he gonna explain that he accidentally summoned a demon instead of a dog? It was hard to believe and Michael was kinda hoping all of this was a dream and he could wake up and go for a career in baking instead of magic.

Ashton had a curious stare, but he waited for Michael to speak. Knowing that sometimes Michael just had to work up the courage to say something. If he tried to force it the boy would either clam up or blurt everything out.

"If it's nothing important, can you leave?" Luke asked in a gruff tone and slipped his arms around Ashton's waist, trying to pull the boy back into the room. He didn't want to deal with any of Michael's problems and everyone knew that.

The door was almost shut as Luke pulled Ashton away, who thought maybe it was just Michael being weird.

"I accidentally summoned a demon." Michael blurted out all at once. Both older boys stopped and stared at Michael with wide eyes.

"Wait, you did what?" Luke asked slowly.

Michael ducked his head and picked at his sweater sleeve. "Summoned an all powerful demon named Calum. He's trapped in the circle though."

"Mikey, the school is demon proof. You can't summon a demon here." Ashton said softly. "You must just be tired and seeing things."

Michael shook his head. "I swear! He's in my room."

"Did you accidentally cut yourself?" Luke asked, a tried look on his face as he rested his head on Ashton's shoulder. Michael shook his head with a small pout. "Then there you go. You didn't summon a demon."

"But-"

"Mikey, you probably just need sleep." Ashton's voice was still soft, like he was genuinely concerned for Michael. "Take a nap before dinner."

The younger boy opened his mouth to object again, but realized it was worthless. They weren't going to believe him. And maybe he was just tired. "Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you." He whispered and turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have edited this, but i'm also sleepy from medications so if there's any typos or anything, that is completely my fault. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter tho!!

"So the young wizard returns!" Michael jumped at the demon's voice. He really hoped that Ashton was right and he was just tired. But the demon was still there and didn't seem to be leaving. "Are you going to let me out of this damned circle?" Calum cocked his head to the side, a way too innocent smile on his face that clashed with the pure black eyes and fact that he was a demon. 

"You're not real." He mumbled more to himself, but Calum clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

"Nope, I'm very much real. Sorry to disappoint if you wanted something else." He said, but there was no ounce of sympathy in his voice. 

Michael almost turned around to get Ashton, but the boy wouldn't believe him. He would just say he's tired and need sleep. "I just wanted to summon a ghost dog." He mumbled. 

Calum cocked his head to the side again. "Let me out of this circle and I'll help you."

Michael clinched his frists and looked directly at the demon, trying to be brave. "If I break the circle, you'll m-murder me. You're a demon, that's what you do." His brave face was going so well until his he stuttered and then he wrapped his arms around his torso as like a layer of defense between him and Calum.

"Fun fact about summoning a demon to be your pet, I can't kill you. If you die, I die. It's really all fucked up and insane. I never liked the wizard that invented it." Calum explained with a shrug, but Michael hadn't moved. "Okay, okay, I promise I will not kill you or anyone you do not want me to kill." 

"Okay...If you promise." Michael mumbled and got a paper towel before running to the bathroom attached to his room and got it damp. Returning he finally took a closer look at the demon and he didn't look older than eighteen which was all so weird compared to the pure black eyes. 

He knelt down and smudge out a part of the chalk circle. Calum immediately stood up and stretched his arms out, before stepping out of the circle. 

"So, how are you gonna send me back?" 

"Um, I don't know how." Michael mumbled, ducking his head and playing with his sweater sleeves. "Demons and banishing spells aren't taught until second year."

"Well fuck. Looks like I'm going to be here a while.....unless," Calum walked right up and faced Michael, the smaller boy still looking down. Looking so vulnerable and scared, something woke inside him and his eyes shifted to a normal brown and crouched down so the boy had to look at him. 

"Okay, how about I make a deal with you. I'll teach you the magic that a fourth year would have, if you promise to send me back." Calum offered and Michael searches his now brown eyes for any lie but they were filled will honestly and something like... concern? Michael nodded slowly, still not completely trusting Calum.

"Are you sure you can teach me all that? I couldn't even summon a dog." He mumbled.

Calum scoffed at that and slung an arm Michael's shoulders. "Please if you could summon me by accident, a dog should be no problem. Now tell me what you said." 

Michael recited the spell, Calum listening closely and nodded with a smile. "You need to pronounce the T's more. So, fix your circle and let's do this." 

The spell casting went so much smoother with Calum around, he made Michael repeat the spell correctly five more times, before letting him attempt for real. 

When the ghostly dog appeared, barking happliy at Michael. Michael looked between the dog and Calum. "I-I did it?" 

"Told ya, if you could summon me, the dog would be no problem." Calum said as Michael started bouncing happily. The ghostly dog barking at Michael's excitement. "Are you gonna name them?" Calum raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he watched the younger boy.

Michael's eyes went almost comically wide with surprise. The boy looking at the ghostly dog and then back to Calum. "Um..." He trailed off, his bottom lip poking out in a pout. "Ghost....ie. Ghostie!" The brightest smile appeared on his face at the name and the dog barking happily. It ran- more like floated- around in the chalk circle before laying down. 

Suddenly a bell started ringing and Michael's eyes widened. "That's dinner and room inspection. You can't- but then- um. C'mon we gotta go to dinner." He said, grabbing Calum's hand.

Calum chuckled but let himself be dragged by Michael to the dinning hall. "Do I get a cover story? I mean, somehow I don't think anyone is going to believe you just accidentally summoned a demon." 

"No, they won't. Ashton and Luke didn't believe me." He mumbled with a sad sigh. 

"When in doubt, I can be a visitor checking out the school to see if I wanna transfer." Calum suggested, feeling something about the boy and wanting to help, but that was insane. Calum hadn't truly felt anything other than anger and hate in a while. 

"But why would you be with me? I'm not a tour guide, I'm just a bad first year student." Michael said, turning a corner and stopping right out the doors to the hall. "The only reason you'd pick me over a tour guide is because I'm a Clifford." 

Calum took a step back and something like fear flashed through his eyes. "Clifford? You mean the family of the most powerful wizards and witches ever?" Michael nodded and dropped Calum's hand in favor of playing with his sleeves. 

"Wow, now it makes sense how you accidentally summoned me..." Calum got quiet and thoughtful for a moment, before nodding and gently nudging the boy. "Let's go with I'm an arrogant asshole that only hangs out with prestigious wizard families then." 

"Okay. You might want to be less assholeish to Luke though. He'll hex anyone in a second if they look at him the wrong way." Michael mumbled, being on the reciving end of those hexs a couple times.

Instead of letting Calum reply, Michael just took his hand again and led him to his normal seat with the rest of his dorm.

Ashton appeared seconds later on the other side of Michael, whispering to him, "Who's that?" 

"Calum, he's thinking of becoming a transfer student and asked me to show him around."

Ashton nodded believing Michael's lie, seemly forgetting about Michael's panic earlier, and sent a friendly smile to the boy. Reaching over Michael to shake Calum's hand. "Hey, I'm Ashton." 

"Alright." He said, but didn't shake Ashton's hand. The older boy seemed unfazed by it, especially once Luke came up behind him in a hug. 

"Hi again, babe." Luke said with a happy tone, before looking over in Michael's direction and noticing Calum. "Who are you?" 

"He's Calum." Michael answered, when it looked like Calum wasn't going to. 

"Ooh, did you scare little Mikey here into thinking you were a demon? He came complaining that he accidentally summoned one, but no one can accidentally summon one. It takes blood." Michael pouted at Luke's words and looked down at his hands. Preoccuping himself with a small rip in his pants.

"Actually you're wrong, it doesn't. That's a lie demons made up." Calum said with a shrug before mumbling under his breath about how dumb humans are. Michael quickly covered it with a cough and Ashton turned to him with a worried look.

Luke didn't seem impressed by the fun fact and moved away from Ashton and closer to Calum. "I've studied every single book on demons out there and every single one says blood is required." 

"Sure, blood is required you want a demon in a good mood. But it's not necessary and totally easy to accidentally summon one if you have powerful enough magic." Calum explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you have to use blood, then you aren't as powerful as you thought."

Luke was fairly short tempered and took that last comment personally - as Calum ment it- raising his hands, he aimed a hex at the boy. 

Michael realizing what was happening, after being hexed and seeing Luke hex many people, pushed Calum to the ground and took on the spell instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, i'm back again with another update just cause i have it. it's kinda edited, but again if there's any typos or mistakes those are my own.

With Calum pushed to the ground and Michael getting hit with the hex, the small boy whimpered in pain. It took a second for anyone to realize what just happened. 

Calum was the first to recover, mumbling a counter spell to break the hex that was  making Michael feel like his entire body was on pins and needles before getting up and stomping over to Luke. 

"I swear, if you ever hex Michael again, it will not end well for you." He threatened, his eyes's turning black for a spilt second, ready to mess Luke up, but Michael was tugging Calum back by his arm. 

"Calum! Don't." He whimpered, recovering enough to see what was happening. He was scared by Calum's tone and didn't want Luke getting hurt. He didn't want to see anyone hurt which was why he took the hex for the boy. Calum's eyes returned to brown as he looked back at Michael. 

Slouching down a little in submission as it was both an order from Michael and he felt bad once he felt the fear coming off Michael. After a second, Calum took hold of Michael's hand before leading him away from the shocked blond and confused looked of all the other students. 

Michael let himself be led back to his dorm. He watched as Calum let go of his wrist and flopped onto his bed with a deep sigh. "I hate him. If you didn't stop me, he'd probably be dead right now." 

Michael's green eyes widened in fear. "N-No killing anyone. I thought we already agreed on that." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

Another sigh came from Calum. "Fine I wouldn't have killed him. Knocked him out for sure, but he wouldn't be dead. Better?" He looked up at Michael. The boy just looked so small and vulnerable. Once again protectiveness flared up in Calum. He needed to make sure Michael was safe and taken care of.

"I guess, but try not to knock anyone out either." Michael mumbled, his head down as he kicked at the stone floor. A sigh escaped Calum's lips once again, but he nodded.

He still didn't understand this boy. He was from one of the most powerful families and he couldn't protect himself? Did they not teach him anything growing up? He could tell just by looking at Michael that it would be so easy to use him. The boy took a hex for Calum even knowing that he was demon and it would barely bother him. 

Michael noticed Calum's stare and a blush rose to his cheeks. He ducked his head to avoid it, but Calum got up and walked over to him. "Okay, fuck getting rid of me any time soon. I'm teaching you defensive spells and how to use them. For someone from the Clifford family, you are so far behind in magic." 

"You don't have to do that. I think they get taught this year anyway." Michael mumbled. He didn't want to bother Calum. It didn't seem like a good idea to bother a demon and Michael just didn't want to bother anyone. That's why baking seemed like a better idea to get into. He could be alone in a kitchen and just decorate cupcakes, plus he really does like baking. 

Calum shook his head. He wasn't going to let Michael wait to learn defensive spells. "No, you're learning them now. Luke is an ass and you need to learn to defend yourself." 

"O-Okay." Michael looked up and searched Calum's brown eyes for any signs of annoyance. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind teaching me?"

Calum shook his head. He really did want to help this boy, he still didn't know why or how he could be feeling this protectiveness for Michael, but he was and Calum often acted on impulse. "Nah, if I minded I wouldn't be so stubborn to teach you." 

For what was actually the second time in Michael's life, magic and spells made sense. Micheal wasn't sure if things were finally clicking or if Calum was the best teacher ever, but he mastered the first basic defense spell. 

Calum had wanted to test out Michael's on the spot casting by throwing a fire spell his way, but a scared yelp and a singed wall later, Calum attacked with simple water spells. Michael was soaked before he put the spell up in time.

A sliver aura had wrapped around him, it was like a feeling of home. The way Michael felt when he had finally collapsed on his bed and took a nap after classes and before homework. The same feeling when he was hanging out in the kitchen with the staff and helping back. Calum's spell got asorbed and dissappeared in the aura. 

Michael's face was going to hurt from smiling so much, but he couldn't contain the smile as he dropped the spell. Pulling Calum into a hug as he mumbled thank you over and over. 

"I can't believe I actually did that! Do you see that? Does everyone get a different color aura? I saw Ashton do this spell once, but it was green." Michael spoke quickly, looking up at Calum with bright green eyes. 

Calum chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Fuck yeah! People can have different color auras. They represent your magic and personality. When I had an aura it was a really pale blue. My-" Calum froze, his grip around Michael tightened for a spilt second. "Sliver means you're pure and have powerful magic." He finished awkwardly and pulled himself away from Michael. 

The small boy pouted at Calum's sudden mood change. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, not at all." A smile was on his face as he spoke, but it didn't reach his eyes. Michael had noticed the crinkles by Calum's eyes a second ago, but they weren't there. He wanted to ask more about it, but then again. Would Calum ever talked to him? He was a demon and Michael was just a bad wizard. "Let's go over something else. You must get homework here, need any help?" 

-

Meanwhile in Ashton's room the curly haired boy was watching Luke pace around in his room. They should really be studying, Ashton had brought up that they really should be studying, but Luke continued to pace. 

He had been this way ever since the encounter with Calum at dinner. Once the boy and Michael had left, Luke had sat down. Stunned and barely ate anything. Ashton had brought him back to his room and that's when Luke began pacing.

"It must have been the trick of a light or a spell to intimidate you. I'm sure Mikey didn't actually summon a demon. You said yourself, blood is required." Ashton said, tugging on Luke's hand and bringing the boy down on top of him. "You need to stop worrying and study. You have your exams coming up."

Luke squirmed in Ashton's lap. He knew what he saw and Calum was a demon. He would prove it Ashton and then go to the headmistress and warn them of a demon on school grounds. 

Ashton wrapped his hands around Luke's waist, "Luke, you need to study. Don't worry about this Calum guy." He mumbled softly, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's lips. 

"Fine, but I'm still watching him." 

-

After two hours of homework, Michael was so tired. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. His head just falling on Calum's shoulder out of sleepiness. Calum said something, but Michael was too tired to listen. But Calum kept talking. Michael caught onto bits and pieces like "there is a specific hand motion when performing a levation spell" and "swish and flick" but he wasn't paying any attention. 

"Calum," Michael mumbled softly, the attention was immediately on him. "It's sleep time now. No more studying please?" 

Calum almost cooed at Michael's soft sleepy voice. How his head slipped forward a bit and he fell off Calum's shoulder. It waking him up for half a second, before the sleepiness took over and Michael was almost completely curled into Calum's side now. 

His eyes slowly shut and his breathing started to even out. Calum ruffled the boy's hair.  He moved away from Michael, careful not to wake him up. Michael's head fell onto the other side of the bed, but Calum moved him over and tucked him in. 

Michael seemes to wake up for split second, just enough to curl into himself and mumble a small, "Thank you." Calum smiled to himself. 

Calum took the books and paper to a nice desk in the corner of the room. It was a little dusty. Michael always studied on his bed or on the floor with books and papers scattered all around him. But the desk would work perfectly for Calum.

The two of them hadn't completely finished Michael's homework. He had a paper on magical creatures left and he needed to prove he learned the levation spell. Calum could write the paper for him tonight and tomorrow during breakfast, teach him the spell. 

He wasn't sure why he was so concerned about Michael. They had only met a couple hours ago, but something about him made Calum want to protect him. He was still so innocent and pure, his defense spell proved that.

Calum knew the type of magic that came with and the personality. It was a rare color for an aura to be and one of the most deadly if Michael turned evil. Part of Calum felt like he should be corrupting him, getting the boy onto the demon side. But he couldn't. He didn't want Michael to turn evil. 

Calum looked back at the sleeping boy. Michael was still all curled up, the softest of snores passing his lips. He looked even younger and more defenseless. Without a second thought Calum casted a protection spell over him. It wasn't powerful enough to protect Michael from everything, but he would be protected from all life threatening magic. 

Calum could try to say that he's just protecting himself, if Michael dies Calum dies too. Some wizard long ago made sure that a demon's life force was connected to the person who summoned them so the demon wouldn't just kill them the first chance they had. But it wasn't that. Calum just wanted to protect Michael. And he knew why, but he couldn't believe it. His human self was showing up, the same human self he thought had died long ago.

Michael was innocent, Michael was even more innocent than Calum when he was a human and maybe that was it. Maybe the human side of Calum was returning to life and pushing through the demon to protect Michael at all costs. He wouldn't let Michael end up like him. 

Turning back around, Calum shook all those thoughts from his head and focused on the magical creatures paper Michael had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like half of chapter 4 written so maybe that'll be up wednesday??? idk i'll try to have it done on wednesday. 
> 
> also ay my tumblr is malumqt if you want it. i'm always down to have a chat about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only excuse i have for not updating yesterday is that i took a nap. like that's not even a good excuse but naps tho

Michael woke up the next morning. For a moment he forgot about yesterday and squeaked in surprise when he saw Calum throwing a ball back an forth between his hands. But the day before came rushing back and Michael let out a sigh of relief. 

"Good morning." He said softly. Calum looked up at him and a smile crossed his features. The corners of his eyes crinkling. The boy looked nice when he was smiling. Michael could almost forget that he was a demon. 

"I was wondering when you were gonna get up. I think they just announced breakfast in a couple minutes." Calum commented. "Also I did your magical creatures paper last night, but don't worry. I'll explain everything I wrote so you'll still learn it." 

Michael offered a bright, but sleepy smile. "Thank you." He curled closer into his warm covers, almost falling right back asleep, but the thought of needing to go to classes hung over him. With a soft sigh, Michael left his covers and went to change his clothes.

Just as he was about to take off his shirt, he felt Calum watching him and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Could you turn around, please?" Michael mumbled, not looking up at the boy. 

He hear the scuffling of a chair being turned and Michael quickly glanced up to see Calum's back to him. He changed into new clothes as fast as he could before tapping on the boy's shoulder when he was done. 

Calum turned back around. "So you ready to go to breakfast now?" He asked with a smile and offer of his hand. Michael took it, interlocking their fingers together and Calum lead the way to the dining hall. 

On the way there Calum talked about magical creatures and what he wrote for Michael's paper, but the smaller boy was still so sleepy. The information just went in one ear and out the other. 

Once they got to the dinning hall, Calum had started explaining mermaids. Michael still was trying to listen, but it just wasn't staying. He needed food first and a chance to fully wake up.

Ashton and Luke were already at their normal spot and Michael noticed Luke staring at Calum. He seemed slightly scared, but that was ridiculous. Michael had never seen Luke scared by anything. 

"Hey Mikey! Are you feeling okay? From last night?" Concern was laced in Ashton's voice and Michael smiled at the boy. He was actually feeling fine, there weren't any lasting effects of the hex that he'd had noticed. 

"I'm okay." He reassured. "But Cali taught me a defense spell last night!" Michael smiled brightly and that's when Luke set his attention on the smaller boy. 

"What spell did he teach you?" Luke's voice was wary as he looked between Michael and Calum. 

Calum took a seat next to Michael, leaning his head on his hand as he watched the younger boy. "It was just the basic one. I don't fucking know the name. He just needed a defense spell if you're going to keep throwing hexs around." He commented, his eyes drifting to Luke for split second before falling back on Michael. 

The blond opened his mouth to reply, but Michael's excited voice interrupted him. "Yeah! And I got this sliver light around me, kinda like what Ashton had the one day, but it wasn't green." Michael explained with a bright smile. "Cal said that everyone can a different color depending on their personality and magic." 

Ashton held up his hand for a high five from Michael, which the boy happily gave. "Hell yeah Mikey! Sliver is one of the most rare auras. It makes sense you would get sliver." 

"At least it's not black yet." Luke mumbled under his breath, but all three heard him. Ashton poked him in the side with an order of be nice. 

Michael looked at Luke, his bottom lip out ever so slightly in a pout. "Why would it be black?" 

"The Clifford family is know for being one of the most powerful families, but with that, power has corrupted some of them and when they show off their aura it's pure black." Calum explained. "You know how I said the aura represents your personality as well as magic?" Michael nodded. "If it's black is basically means you've turned evil and you've probably killed someone." 

Michael's eyes widened and he looked between Calum and Luke. "What? I-I never knew that. Is that why no one likes my family." 

Calum shrugged. "That, jealousy, your family can be real dicks in general." 

Michael pouted and looked down at the table. He never knew anything about his family history. But he grew up with his grandparents and they were nice and his grandma taught him how to bake.

There was a hand patting his back and Michael looked up to see Ashton offering a reassuring smile. "That doesn't change that you're great. And just because some people in your family weren't great, doesn't make you bad." 

He nodded with a small smile at Ashton and the boy ruffled his hair. "Mikey, I don't think you'll ever turn evil. You're way too nice for that." Calum offered. Michael's smile getting bigger at his words. 

After that their were announcements before breakfast and their conversation died down.

-

After breakfast Michael dragged Calum through the hallways to his first class of the day. It was magical history which Michael barely paid attention to, he was never good at magical history. 

Calum also seemed pretty bored and he kept whispering sarcastic comments about whatever the teacher was saying. Michael giggled a couple times, but the teacher kept talking and Calum kept up the comments. 

Somehow no teacher had actually questioned Calum about why he was in the class next to Michael, and the boy didn't know why, but he also wasn't going question it. He was happy enough to get Calum's comments throughout his classes. 

After Michael's magical defense class, he smiled brightly and took Calum's hand. "I have charms now! You're gonna love charms! The teacher is amazing." He said excitedly. "Her name is Mali and she's super nice and she doesn't mind if I have questions after class." 

"Mali?" Calum asked, his brows furrowing.

Michael nodded, still leading the way for Calum. "Yeah! Mali-Koa Hood, but she lets everyone call her Mali unless there's other teachers around." 

Calum stopped moving and Michael looked back when he did. His body was really tense and Michael frowned. "Cal? Is something wrong?" 

His face was schooled into a netural expression, but Michael could see sadness in his eyes.  "I need to go." 

"But-" Michael went to protest, but Calum had already left. Leaving him alone in the hallway to charms with a lot of questions and no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'mma try to update sunday, and i probably will cause that chapter is actually written. so unless something crazy happens it'll be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was distracted for the first half of his class. He could barely pay attention to Mali teaching about appearance changing charms. Why did Calum get so weird when he mentioned Mali? Did they know each other somehow? Was it bad? 

"Michael!" Michael jumped. His eyes wide as he looked up at the teacher in the front of the class. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice and that was one of the reasons why Mali was his favorite teacher. Michael mutely shook his head. "Okay, then do you want to get in line to show me this charm?" Her head tilted to the alrwady formed line at the edge of the classroom. 

Michael nodded and got in the back. His mind was now more on what charm they were doing and why. He watched as everyone else in his year got it down on the first or second try. Mali giving then claps and bright smiles each time they succeeded. 

There was a nervous fluttery feeling growing inside Michael's chest. He could see everyone changing their appearance in some way or another. One girl made herself taller, a boy made skinnier. The feeling got stronger as he got closer to the front of the line. 

The girl before him managed to change their eye color to purple. And then it was Michael's turn. He could feel everyone's gaze on him, and while Mali had a supportive smile on her face, it didn't do anything to calm his nerves. 

Michael copied the other students actions and words. He just focused on something changing. He didn't care what. He wanted something. Somehow the thought of black hair entered his mind and he focused on that.

Their was a collective gasp from the students. Michael winced and lost his concentration. The spell stopping. He opened one eye and peaked at Mali. Her face was a mix of shock and impressed. Michael opened his other eye and turned to look at all the students, they looked surprised. 

"Um, what did I do?" He asked Mali softly, scared of the answer from all the looks he was getting. Mali sent a comforting smile and held out her hand for Michael to take, much like Calum had done earlier. 

"C'mere, I'll show you." Michael took her hand and she lead him to a mirror in the back of the class room. Hushed whispers broke out from the students and Michael moved closer to Mali. "Hey, it's okay. You're just the first to change hair color in this class." 

Mali motioned for him to look in the mirror. Michael gasped and touched his hair. It was white on the sides with a black stripe going down the middle. It didn't look too bad, Michael kinda liked it. 

"It was turning all black, but when you broke your concentration, only that stripe was left." She explained with a smile. "That was really impressive. Good job, Michael."

After that Mali explained to everyone the spell to change back to their original appearance, but Michael wanted to keep his hair. He really liked it. No one was forcing him to change back either. So that was how he left to his charms class.

After charms Michael was free to go to any clubs or activities he was signed up for. Normally he'd go to the kitchen and help out with making desserts, but he wanted to find Calum.

Michael slipped past the hallways and through a secret passage under a painting to get to his room on the other side of the school. He peaked in his room and softly called out for Calum, but when no one answered a small pout formed on Michael's lips. 

Where was Calum? Michael wandered through the school hallways, trying to find the raven haired boy. He didn't hear Luke and Ashton by the windows call out for him and he definitely jumped when Ashton put his hand on Michael's shoulder. 

"Mikey?" Ashton asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the younger boy. Michael bit his lip, he didn't like being stared at and he couldn't figure out why Ashton was staring. "Your hair is nice." 

Michael grinned at the boy's words. "Oh! I did it in charms class. Mali said I was the first to change hair color in the class!" He said happily. Ashton broke out into a smile at Michael's excitement. Luke wandered over and patted Michael's back. The boy jumping and turning to look at Luke. 

The boy raise his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not gonna do anything to you. I learned my lesson after hexing you at dinner last night." Ashton bumped Luke's hip with his own and the blond sighed. "I'm sorry for that, by the way." 

"Wh-What?" Michael stuttered, an apology being the last thing he expected from the blond. "Um, it's okay, I guess." He offered shyly. It wasn't okay, Michael was still a little scared of the blond, but maybe they could be better. 

"So, where's Calum?" Luke asked conversationally. "I expected you to be following him like a lost puppy." Ashton jabbed Luke in the side and Luke coughed. "I mean, you seemed close last night and this morning."

"I don't know. I was just looking for him." Michael mumbled. "He left before my charms class. Got really weird." 

"Maybe he hates charms?" Ashton offered. "I wouldn't go to charms if I didn't have to." 

Michael shook his head. It couldn't be that Calum didn't like charms. He got weird when Mali was mentioned. "I don't think it's that he hates charms. I think it was something about Mali." 

Ashton furrowed his brows, "Maybe they hate each other."

"But he didn't get angry when I said she was my charms teacher. He got...sad." Michael mumbled softly. Calum looked so sad when he mentioned Mali. "I think he knows her somehow." 

"Let's find him and find out." Ashton offered, slinging an arm around Michael's shoulders and walking in the direction Michael had been going before. Luke followed next to them, he looked deep in thought. 

The three of them searched through half of the castle. The other half being dorms and abandoned rooms. But it was getting late and they still needed to do homework. Ashton and Luke left Michael to continue his search on his own.

Michael came to another hallway, one leading to the dorms and the other leading to an old astronomy tower plus some old storage rooms. Calum couldn't be in any of the storage rooms, those were locked up tight with magic. But the astronomy tower? It's where Michael would go. 

Michael took the hall leading to the astronomy tower. It was dimly lit and hard to see. The school kept itself in good repair, but the halls that rarely saw students were only dimly lit. Michael softly spoke a spell and a ball of light formed in his hand. He threw it up and it levitated over his head. Lighting his way to the stairs of the tower. 

There was 365 steps to get to the top of the tower and by the time Michael had made it to the top he was out of breath. He's climbed up the steps before, but it was only when he was sad or just wanted to look up at the stars on his own. 

He looked around one he got to the top and saw Calum sitting a little ways away. He put out his magical light and walked over. He sat down next to Calum, not saying anything, just following Calum's gaze to the sunset on the horizon. 

"Sorry for running away like that." Calum finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence. "It's just...Charms are terrible." He said with a laugh, but Michael didn't believe it. Calum was acting weird. Well as weird as Michael could tell from the day he's known him. "You changed your hair." 

Michael nodded. "Yeah! I did it in charms class. We were doing appearence charm and I was trying for all black, but I broke my concentration so only the stripe was left." 

"Good job Mikey." Calum ruffled Michael hair with a smile and that one reached his eyes.

Michael bit his lower lip and stared down at his shoes for a second before looking back up at Calum. "Do you know Mali?" He asked carefully. Calum was tensing up again and he shook his head. 

"No, not all. Charms are just terrible, y'know." He spoke stiffly and there was no way Michael could hear any truth to his words. But he also didn't know if he really should press it, the curiosity was there but he barely knew Calum and Calum barely knew him. 

With a small nod, Michael dropped the subject. "Do you know anything about astronomy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idek when the next update will be. but i'll try for sometime this week.
> 
> also my tumblr is malumqt if you want that, idk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter is on the short side, but whatev. it helps build up to things happening in le upcoming chapters.
> 
> also i haven't proof read this or anything so if there's any mistakes or anything lemme know

"Okay, this is bullshit. You can't be telling me astronomy was is this easy." Calum said after Michael explained where all the constillations and planets were in the sky. Astronomy being one of the very few things he wasn't terrible at, right behind baking. For someone from such a magical family, Michael was best at non magical things and honestly he could live without magic. He might even prefer to live without magic. 

Michael was giggling as Calum looked between him and the sky, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "I call bullshit. Astronomy was much harder when I was in school. Venus and Jupiter had meanings and shit and where they were changed and the meanings change and-" 

"That's divination, it uses astronomy. Did you know that according to some people Pluto shouldn't count as a planet and they might be right because now divination is being much more accurate?" Michael explained, still smiling at Calum. Their conversation had gotten easier after Michael dropped charms and picked up astronomy. 

Calum shook his head and leaned back with a groan. "I'm so old! What is this? I literally said when I went to school and now Pluto isn't a planet. I'm becoming an old grump." 

"How old are you?" Michael tilted his head as he looked at Calum. He kept forgetting that Calum was a demon and not some 18 year old exchange student from a different school. Maybe it was because Calum never acted like how Michael imagined a demon would act. He always imagined it would be more scary, but this just seemed normal. Then again, Michael didn't know really anything about demons.

"Physically, about 18. Calum Thomas Hoo-Horan. Calum Thomas Horan is stuck with this eternally squishy face." Calum seemed to get really nervous at the kind of obvious name change. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, he wanted to press why Calum seemed to change last names, but trying to get Calum to talk about something he obviously was hiding didn't seem to end well. 

"So then what age are you non physically?" 

"I dunno, I think somewhere around an hundred. I lost track of time once- um. Lost track of time along the way."  

Michael nodded again. Noting that Calum got really weird talking about himself. Michael was really curious about everything, but he could simmer down his curiosity if Calum didn't want to talk about it. But he couldn't help this feeling that Calum was hiding a lot from him and Michael didn't like that. 

"Well, now that you know everything I know about astronomy, are you ready for all my questions about homework?" He asked with an innocent smile. He wasn't sure that he actually would have many questions. Calum explained bits and pieces of what confused Michael between classes. 

Calum nodded and got up from the ground before offering a hand to help Michael up. "Yeah, let's go figure out this shit."  

Calum's hand never left Michael's as they walked back to Michael's dorm. The younger boy swung their hands with a bright smile. Although he was trying to figure out Calum. He got weird with anything personal and Michael wanted to find out. He also wanted to find out why Calum seemed to change his last name. 

An idea sparked in his mind and he stopped walking and stared at Calum. He reminded Michael of Mali in some ways and now that Michael had somewhat of a full name, he didn't think Horan was Calum's last name at all. 

The boy stopped and his brows furrowed as he looked back. "Why are you stopping?" He asked, but Michael shook his head. First, Michael needed to talk to Mali. Or even Luke as scary as that could get, but Luke knew way more about demons and might be able to help. Michael just had to be lowkey about why he was asking since Luke and Ashton didn't believe him the first time he came to them about Calum.

"Just thought of something." Michael mumbled vaguely and started walking again. Calum followed next to him, glancing over every couple seconds. "So, I now know your full name, Calum Thomas." 

"You aren't going to start calling me Calum Thomas are you? My sis- Someone used to do that when they were upset with me." There was that awkwardness again as Calum changed what he was saying. Michael stared up at him, but shrugged it off. He was going to find everything out later after he'd talked to either Luke or Mali. Or both of them. 

"I think I am going to call you Calum Thomas, Calum Thomas." He said with a giggle, looking up at the boy. Calum shook his head and lightly tapped Michael's nose. 

"You're the worst Michael-fuck-I-don't-know-your-middle-name." He grumbled, but there was that hint of a smile on his lips so Michael wasn't worried about anything. 

"It's Gordon. I don't know why my mum chose the name Gordon." 

"It suits you. A lame name, for a lame kitten." Calum grinned, and kept grinning even after Michael had playfully shoved him to the side.

"'M not a lame kitten." He frowned, but with the hint of a smile was playing on his lips

Calum giggled, a tan finger going to poke Michael's pale nose. "But you do admit that you are a kitten?" 

Michael paused, pouting up at Calum and folding his arms across his chest. "'M not a kitten either, Calum Thomas." Calum started scratching behind Michael's ear and the smaller boy leaned into the touch automatically. Anytime anyone did that or played with his hair Michael was happy. There was another giggle from Calum.

"See you're a kitten. Admit it, Michael Gordon."

Michael pulled back from the touch, the pout returning to his lips.  "If I'm a kitten, then you're a monkey." 

Calum tilted his head to the side with a bright smile. "Because I'm cheeky and a little shit?" Michael nodded. "I can live with that, kitten."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy i finally updated!!! i need to stop being so slow

Luke had an idea. He didn't trust Calum and while he had thought Michael was lying when he came that night talking about how he summoned a demon, he realized that might've happened. No eyes just turn black and the hall wasn't dimly lit or anything, so maybe Michael was telling the truth. Luke just needed more proof.

"What proof? He's not a demon. Everyone knows demons can't get in here." Ashton said as they walked in the school hallways to breakfast. Luke has been trying to get his boyfriend to back him up, but so far it wasn't working. And yeah he was right, the school was supposed to be demon proof, but what if the spell was weakening or there's a loop hole?

It's better to be paranoid and safe than dismissive and in trouble. But then when Michael first came he didn't believe the boy, so then why would anyone believe him. "I just want to make sure he's not a demon." Luke aruged, only getting a shrug from Ashton in return. 

"I don't think he is one, I mean - Look at them." Ashton pointed to where Michael and Calum were sitting. The younger practicing what looked to be a levitation spell and the older adding in tips every couple moments. "What sort of demon would be helping Michael study?" Ashton asked, but didn't give Luke enough time to answer. He took a seat next to Michael and asked what was going on.

Luke sat next to Ashton, studying Calum closely as he sat stirring a spoon around in his mug of tea. Sure he didn't look like a demon, but not all demons looked like monsters.

"So Calum, what school are you transfering from?" He asked, with a friendly smile. Earning himself odd stares from everyone there, but Luke could deal with it. "It's just you never said and I just wanted to know what made you choose here? I mean you certainly look like you could be in your finale year so why switch."

Michael's eyes widened at Luke and he turned to look at Calum. Seemly waiting to see what his answer would be. The boy just continued to stir the mug of tea. "Hearth. I was at Hearth. And yeah, should be in my finale year, but what can I say. Life has different plans for me." There was an underlying bitterness and sadness to those words.

Luke didn't question it or talk for the rest of breakfast and as soon as he finished his final class for the day, he headed to the library.

"This isn't good enough," Luke mumbled. Closing the last book on a list of all past and present Hearth students. He ran a hand through his blond hair, pushing the book back with his other and leaning back in his chair. He had found a couple Calum's in the records, but none was Calum.

Just when Luke was going to give up for the night Michael walked into the library. Luke expected the colorful haired boy to avoid him, as he normally would, but instead he was walking over.

"I wanna talk to you about something." He mumbled, keeping his eyes down and playing the ends of his sleeves. "I wanted your help on-"

"Calum is a demon, isn't he?" Luke stated, but finished off as a question cutting the boy off. Michael took a step back, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"What? He-Um-You- How do you know?" Michael stammered.

"So that is why his eyes turn black when he's angry!"

Michael held a finger to his lips and looked around at the students in the library. All paying no notice of them. "You don't need to shout it out to the world."

"He's a demon. What I should be doing is going to the headmistress." Luke mumbled.

"She won't believe you. You didn't believe me." Michael said, taking a seat across from Luke. the blond opened his mouth and closed it again. He did't have anything against that. "But I think Calum knows Mali."

"Yeah you said that before." Luke pointed out, but Michael shook his head.

"No, I mean related. He said his name was Calum Thomas Horan, but I think he changed his last name. Plus he was going to talk about something his sister did but stopped." Luke stared at him for a long moment before getting up and going to one of the shelves.

Michael watched as Luke searched for a book. Jumping, when Luke dropped twenty on the table. "Every yearbook from over a hundred years ago. If Mali and Calum are related, it might be in here."

Luke took a book and began flipping through it, Michael doing the same. "I didn't think you would believe me this fast." Michael admitted as he slipped through photos.

"I wouldn't if Calum didn't get angry." Luke commented, but Michael stopped. His eyes widing as he stared at Luke. There was a look of determination on his face as he flipped through pages.

"You wanna expose Calum." Luke rolled his eyes, but looked up st Michael with a nod. "He's not bad. He's actually really nice."

"Did you forgot he was a demon? Creature's that want to take your soul? I don't think he's actually nice. You just trust too easliy. Where is Calum anyway?" Luke looked around the library, like he was expecting Calum to just pop up and looked back at Michael when he didn't.

Michael shurgged his shoulders, going back to the yearbook. Calum had disappeared before charms class again and Michael had just sorta assumed he was at the old astronmy tower again. "He's not geting into murder and mayhem if that's what you're thinking. Cal promised me he wouldn't."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't trust him."

"He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him." Michael mumbled. Picking up another yearbook.

"He's still a-"

"Wait, I found him!" Michael flipped the yearbook around to Luke and sure enough there was Calum. It was a younger looking Cakum with squisher cheeks and a fringe, But it was Calum. Standing next to Mali with a gutair and a bright smile. The inscription under saying 'Fourth Year Mali Koa Hood and First Year Calum Thomas Hood.'

Luke and Michael shared a look and glanced down back at the picture. "They have to be related." Michael mumbled. His gaze drifted to Luke's book and grabbed it. "Look! Niall Horan, he was a memeber of the footie team and there's Calum. So he must be where he got the last name."

"Wait, if Calum's a demon and he's obviously related to Mali...What does that make her? A demon too?" Luke asked, staring up at Michael. 

"I'm going to go ask Calum." Michael grabbed the yearbook with the picture of Mali and Calum. "Just let me ask him first before we do anything drastic okay?" Michael asked, when Luke had opened his mouth to object.

There was a slight pout, but Luke motioned him to go ahead. "If I don't have answers by tomorrow I'm going to Mali and the headmistress!" Luke called out as Michael left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you ever wanna come motivate me to write (seriously pls do) my tumblr is malumqt.tumblr.com (my twitter is also malumqt if you wanna hmu there too idk)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3am and this isn't edited, but happy sunday yo. have demons and wizards
> 
> also since it is 3am i don't remembered what specifically i have to warn for calum's backstory so just like read with caution. there's demon deals and shit i was watching too much supernatural when i came up with calum's backstory and i just kinda mixed two of dean's plots ngl

Michael safetly tucked the yearbook underneath his arm as he passed through the crowd of students either going to club actives or back to their dorm. He came to a stop when he could chose between the old astronomy tower or the path to his dorm. Calum could easily be in either place or anywhere else in the school.

Making the turn to the old astromomy tower, Michael casted the same light spell and threw it up overhead so it illumated the path and then stairs infront of him.

He got up in record time, but Calum was nowhere to be seen. Michael looked in the more hidden places of the astromony tower, but still no Calum. His bottom lip poked out in a pout and he made his ways back down the step.

Next place to check would be his dorm room, but once he entered it, Calum was no where to be seen. After waiting a couple minutes in hopes the boy might magically appear, he sighed, just wishing he could find Calum already or just magically teleport to wherever he was and not look through the whole school. He had questions and- where was he?

Michael looked around and he wasn't in his dorm anymore. It looked like he was in one of the old wings of the school. It seemed to be a dorm room, but Michael wasn't sure. Old dorm rooms got turned into storage and this just had dust everywhere. 

"Hello?" He called out softly. Readying a shaky water spell as he set the yearbook down on a desk shoved against the wall. He was a little scared, he knew he was still on school grounds but he didn't know how he got there, 

"Mikey?" Michael yelped and threw his water spell, it hit Calum. The boy now soaking wet, but confusion was written all over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't-I don't know. I was at my dorm and I really wanted to find you, but then I ended up here." He explained, looking around the old dusty room. "What is this?"

Calum's face as paled and he gently interlocked his hands with Michael's. "Mikey, I think you teleported here."

The younger boy looked back and shook his head. "But I didn't cast any spell and I've never been here before. I just wanted to find you so I could ask about Mali."

"Okay, but what were you thinking before you came here?" Calum asked but still keeping their fingers interlocked.

Michael sighed, he was curious about how he got in the room, but he was more curious about Calum and Mali, but the other kept avoiding it. "I was thinking that I really didn't want to search the entire school so I could ask you about the yearboom and then I was here." 

Michael used his free handnto grab the yearbook where it was still tucked safely under his arm. He set it on an old and rather dusty desk, coughing as the dust rose up.

"In here, you're with Mali. And in a different yearbook you're on a footie team with Niall Horan." Michael explaned, taking his hand away from Calum's as he fliped through the pages of the book. Landing on the page with Mali and Calum he looked up. "I want answers. I need answers. Luke knows you're a demon and he wants to report you and I can't convince him you're not going to do anything bad."

Calum took another half step back. "Promise me you won't tell Mali about me." Michaek went to shake his head. "Please, she can't know about me."

"But why?" Michael seached Calum's face for anything to make sense.

"Because she thinks I'm dead and it needs to stay that way." Calum pleaded. "She can't know that I'm a demon."

Michael was still confused, but hestinalty nodded. "Why can't she know? Cal, whats going on?"

-flashyback-

The day it happened, possibly one of the worst days of Calum’s life. He was in his magical creatures class when the class was inturrpted and he was called outside the classroom.

He could still rememberthe headmaster’s words as he talked about a demon attack on his hometown and then “Mali was hurt, she’s not gonna make it.”

Tears leaked out of Calum’s eyes and he ran away. Away from the school halls and away from the teachers. Back to his room where he could sit and cry in peace becausenhow could it happen? How could a demon attack almost take out his entire hometown and then his sister.

They couldn’t do it, Calum refused to let it happen. Mali was his invincable big sister as well as kind and caring and amazing. Even if at times they said they hated each other and bickered, Mali would always be there for Calum until now she won’t?

It was one split second choice. The school didn’t have as much demon protection and Calum easliy summoned a demon. It was so unnerving, the way it looked so human, but Calum had to remain focus.  
“I want a deal.” He had said, the demon laughing, but it wasn’t light and airy, but dark. Calum took a half step back and the demon cocked it’s head to the side. “I wanna trade my life for Mali’s” 

The demon laughed again, but agreed. Saying that Calum could take his sister’s place and as long as he kept up the deal, Mali would live. And once she died, Calum would be free. Calum agreed in an instant. He shouldn’t have, he knew. But emotion was clouding his judgement and he just couldn’t bear to let his sister go.

The demon laughed again and in an insant Calum was transported to a makeshift hospital, his sister, ghostly pale and unmoving on a makeshift bed. Their parents over her, tear tracks staining their cheeks. But just as the scene started to fade away, Mali gasped and color returned. Their parents cheering, but Mali staring right at Calum. “What did you do?” She had asked, but the scene had already faded and Calum was in a room somewhere dark and dreary. 

He held back his tears as he slid down the wall. Mali was okay and that was all that mattered. The world could do without Calum Hood, but Mali Koa Hood was needed. 

Calum lost track of time in his cell, the hoplessness of his situation setting in and the constant ach for food or sunslight or anything becoming unbearable. It could’ve been years, it could’ve been days, but when the door opened, Calum jumped. It was the same demon, he made the deal with. Coming in to offer him a chance to get out. the catch, become a demon. 

Calum refused, but then every day the demon came in. Same time, same offer. Calum refused, he wouldn,t let himself become the very thing he hated, but there was only so much he could handle and when the demon used more intense methods, Calum couldn’t do it. He broke one day and agreed. 

Something, a dark energy, flowed into him and suddenly eveything was gone. The only things left, pain, hatred, anger. Calum was a no longer himself, he was a demon.

-flashback over-

“But then,” The corners of Calum’s mouth turned up into a watery smile at Michael. "Some dork had to accidentally summon me and I don't know what happened. You just make me feel more like myself. More....happy. I haven't felt that in a while. Thank you." Calum said as he pulled Michael in for a hug. 

Gears were working in Michael's mind and he really wanted to help Calum. The boy had given his life up for his sister, he deserves better than being a demon. 

"There has to be some way to turn you back human." Michael mumbled, he felt Calum stiffen and look up with confusion. "There's a way to turn you back isn't there?"

"No there isn't. There's no way to turn me back." Calum spoke, his voice just barely laced with fear. Michael tilted his head to the side and Calum still had that overwhelming urge to protect the boy. If he told him that there was a way to turn him back, he might die or worse, and Calum wasn't going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like calum's backstory is a bit cliche in a way, but this fic is full of my favorite tropes and cliches soooo
> 
> ALSO WADDUP WE SEEING MORE OF MICHAEL'S UNTAPPED POWER!!


	9. Chapter 9

Michael was still thinking about how tense Calum got at the mention of turning him human. Did Calum not want to be human? There was obvouisly a spell. He wouldn't have gotten so defensive if there wasn't, but why was Calum avoiding the subject.

His eyebrows were furrowed and a pout was on his lips until Calum's hip knocked into his. Michael looked up and there was a soft smile on Calum's lips. "Stop thinking so hard. You're gonna turn into a wrinkly old man."

"Why don't you want to be human again?" As expected, Calum rolled his eyes at the question with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There's no way to turn me back. I'm stuck like this, but I'm finally in control of it more."

Michael nodded and giggled softly. "You were kinda an asshole when we first met, what? Last week?" Calum softly shoved Michael to the side.

"Shut up! I was going for full on grumpy intimdating demon. Besides it's still your fault that I'm better." Calum crossed his arms over his chest and he determindly wasn't looking at Michael. Which would worry the younger boy if it wasn't for the small smile on cCalum's lips. "Y'know, some weirdly bad wizard who should be better given his family name just had to summon me instead of a ghost dog and then be all cute and innocent."

Michael froze and his forest green eyes watched at Calum kept moving until he noticed Michael stopped. "What?" Calum asked, his act dropping.

"You think I'm cute?"

Calum opened his mouth and then closed it. What was he really supposed to say to that? I think you're the most adorable person ever and I never want to see you hurt or sad? That was the last thing Calum was going to say. Instead he shrugged.

Michael's eye widened even more and a bright smile lit them up. "You think I'm cute!" He sing-songed.

"Shut up! I can hex you." Calum threatened even thought there was no heat behind it and they both knew Calum would never hurt Michael.

A soft giggle tumbled out of Michael's lips and Calum grumbled under his breath. He formed a small spell in his hands and sent it to Michael's hair. "There take that. Your hair is purple and kinda blue now."

"Oh, yeah. That was such a dangerous hex." Michael said inbetween giggles.

"I just made it worse for myself. You look fucking adorable with that hair color." Calum muttered under his breath and maybe Michael heard it and maybe he chose not to comment on it. But Calum saw the smile get impossibly brighter and a pink tint rise to his cheeks.

-

Caluj could imedadtly tell that something was slightly off as they came upon Luke's dorm room. The door was ajar and there were voices coming from it that wasn't Luke.

Michael opened the door and Calum just saw the flash of a certain charms teacher and sister of his. Mali looked up with a smile and greeted Michael, before her eyes landed on Calum.

"Hey, lil bro. Finally came to say hi." Mali smiled and Calum took a small step back.

Michael looked between them and then back to Mali. "You knew he was here?"

Mali nodded. "C'mon, you can't seriously expect that scene you three pulled at dinner a while back to go unoticed? And yeah, Cals, I know you're a demon. By the second time I found myself not dead and facing a demon that liked to gloat, I learned everything."

"Y-You're not mad?" Calum asked, taking a step into the room. He glanced and saw Luke, Ashton, and Michael all talking and Ashton complimenting Michael on his hair. But then his attention was right back on Mali.

Mali shook her head as well as shrugged. "I'm really fucking mad, but not for the reasons you think. I had to find out from a near death experenice and cocky demon that my baby brother had sacficed his life to save mine, became a demon after getting tortured, and never dropped by to say he was fine."

"In my defence, how do you go to someone and say you're a demon? I thought you were gonna kill me. Death to all demons, you know." Calum said, raising and eyebrow to his sister.

"Get over here loser." Mali laughed and pulled Calum in for a hug.  "You are still a demon, and I haven't found anyway to change that. But we'll figure something out, I promise." 

Calum shook his head. "No, you're not going to find a way to change me back. It's impossible." 

That's when Luke caught Calum's eye and he knew. Luke knew the way to turn him back, but he wasn't speaking up. 

-

It was a long couple hours where Michael, Mali, and even Ashton all talked about ways to turn Calum back. But in the middle of that, Luke pulled Calum outside the room. Silently shutting the door so they wouldn't be overheard. 

"Why don't you want to be human again?" Luke asked. It felt like his icy blue eyes were staring into Calum's soul and the demon inside of him, both flared up and hid. "You and I both know there's a way to do it. And-"

"And it's dangerous. How much do you wanna bet that Michael would take that spell on and he could die or turn into a demon himself. This is like a damn curse and someone has to die to get rid of it. That's not gonna be Michael!" Calum almost yelled and Luke took a step back. 

The blue in his eyes turned to a softer color and he nodded. "You actually do care about Michael. But I think if anyone could do this without dying it would be him. The magic for it runs in his family." 

Calum shook his head, "I'll kill myself before I'll let Michael try that spell. He's not getting hurt cause of me and you better not tell him about the spell." 

Luke searched Calum's eyes and nodded with a smile. "Your eyes didn't turn black, you're getting in control of the demon energy inside you. But I still think Michael could do it. He's the only one who could and you know it."

Calum crossed his arms over his chest and brown curls bounced as he shook his head. "We're not telling Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi this was a long time coming, but i finally updated. now i just gotta figure out the pacing for the next chapters cause things are gonna be happening


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hoi look who's finally updated this

"There has to be a way." Michael mumbled, flipping through another book on demons. It had been like this for two weeks now and winter break was coming up. But no matter how hard Calum tried to convince Michael that it was hopeless to do all this searching, the boy was determined. 

Calum watched as Michael flipped through book after book. He didn't keep up with his magical studies either, but Calum wrote the papers and taught Michael the spells he had to know. It was becoming a system, the same thing day in and day out until Michael started coughing. 

By the fifth cough in a ten minute period, Calum was taking the books away and flying them to the shelf with a half mumbled spell. Michael protested by grabbing a couple of them, but they flew out of his hands.

"Calum! I'm not-" Michael coughed again. "I'm not done with those books." The boy complained. Calum shook his head.

"You're getting sick. Now we can figure out how to turn me back later, but you need to rest first." Calum handed a hoodie to Michael and the pale boy took it, slipping it on over his head. "Where's the kitchens? I'm going to make you soup." 

"They're downstairs and you make a right at the weird painting, then it's the second door." Michael instructed, making it through a sentence without coughing.  Calum nodded along to the directed, 

Calum nodded and went to leave for the kitchens, closing the door behind him for a second before opening it back up and poking his head back in the room. "If I come back and you're doing more research instead of resting, I'll curse you." He threatened, even though they both knew Calum wouldn't actually curse him. 

The boy left the room and went along with Michael's directions until it got to the weird painting. There were a couple corridors that had some weird paintings. He should've asked a follow-up question of what the painting was.

Luckily at that moment there was Ashton walking down a hallway. Calum ran over and tapped the curly haired boy on the shoulder. "Hey, Ashton." The hazel eyes widened for a second, and then a friendly smile overtook them. "Do you know where the kitchens are?" 

The curly haired boy giggled, (It wasn't as cute as Michael's giggle, but Calum wasn't going to say that out loud) "They're this way, c'mon." Ashton started walking in the direction Calum just came from and the boy sighed a little that he must have passed the kitchens.

"Why are you looking for the kitchen? Mikey need a study snack?" Ashton asked conversationally. Calum shook his head at the question.

"He's getting sick, I'm making him rest from studying and getting him soup." Ashton nodded to Calum's words. But didn't say much in response until they were at a door and the boy paused. 

"You know, Michael really wants to help. Luke told me there was a way to make you human again." Calum snapped his attention up and shook his head. "Michael is strong, seriously if someone could do it, he could. Unless you have some future vision that says it'll go badly." 

Calum shook his head. "At best, nothing would happen and I'd still be a demon. At worst, Michael will either die or turn into a demon himself. I'm not putting him through it." 

Ashton pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest. "Are you protecting him or do you like being a demon?" Calum froze and took a step back. His eyes wide and curls bouncing as he shook his head. "Hm, alright." 

"I-" Calum started but was quickly interrupted by Ashton. 

"Here's the kitchens, ask anyone in there for soup and if they try to turn you away, explain that it's for Michael. They love him in there." 

-

Michael looked around his room and got out of his bed, going to grab a book to do a little bit of research while Calum was gone. He climbed back into bed and opened back to where he was. 

It wasn't helpful and really just talking about the demon war that happened over a hundred years ago, but then he read a simple sentence. 

The turning point in the war was when General Clifford found a way to turn demons human. 

There was a way and his family knew it. Michael looked around his room for a second, before remembering he pushed it underneath his bed. It was a box of magical stuff his mother had given him. Michael had shoved it there the first time his mother gave it to him, saying he would need it to continue the family legacy. 

He pulled it out from underneath his bed and paused before opening it. He had avoided his family legacy so long because of what his family was, evil. He was raised by his grandparents, and they never talked about what his family was really like, they tried their best to keep him out of it. Keep him innocent.

He wasn't sure what he was really about to find. But Michael took a breath and opened the box. 

Inside there was several things that he didn't know about, but then there was a book, so he grabbed that. Michael shoved the box away again, he didn't want to know what everything was. He didn't want any part in his family legacy.

Climbing back on his bed, Michael opened the book and flipped through it. Ignoring the more intense spells and focusing on finding the one that could help him. 

Near the end of the book, Michael had found it. He'd found a spell, and reading over it, it didn't look too hard. It seemed like a basic summoning spell mixed with an cleansing spell. He was going to need a lot of help with it as it was obviously above his knowledge, but he could do it. After all if his family could pull it off then maybe he could as well.

"Okay, Mikey," Calum said as he opened the door. "I have the soup and everyone in the kitchens love you. They were so ready to hit me with ladels until I mentioned it...was for you." Calum trailed off, looking at the book in Michael's hands. "Mikey, what did I say about research? You need to rest." He tried his best to look intimidating but as it was with Michael, he couldn't do it.

Michael shook his head and quickly motioned Calum over, "I know and you can curse me later, but I found a way to turn you back. There's a spell in here for it." 

Calum's face paled and he set the bowl of soup on the counter. "There's no spellbook with that spell in it." He mumbled to himself, but looked over the spell. It was the spell. "Where- Where did you get this?" 

"My mom gave me a box of magic stuff, and this book was in there. Did you know that one of my ancestors made that spell? We have a way to turn you back!" Michael's face was full smile, but Calum was shaking his head. 

"Mikey, we can't do this spell. It's not- It's not safe." Calum whispered, and turned away from the book to look at Michael. "It could kill you. We're not doing it." 

"It won't kill me."

Calum shook his head. "Mikey, this is how your family got corrupted. They'd change demons to human, but the demonic energy has to go to someone and have a physical form. The best case scenario if we do this spell, is that you become a demon and I become human. You're family could control the demon inside them, and keep most of their humanity, but they still were more demon than human. Worst case scenario though, is you take on the demon energy, it becomes too much, and you die. The demon dies with you, but you'll die." 

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but Calum continued. "Did you ever have some relative die but never get an explanation on it?" Michael nodded. His aunt died a couple years ago and all his grandfather would say is Michael would know what happened when he was older. 

"They died from this spell. If the demonic energy is too much, it'll make you go insane and either rampage until someone has to kill you. Or you kill yourself." 

Michael frowned and coughed. "We should still try. I want to help you, and maybe everything will be okay. It has to work." 

"Think about it, really think about it. You're saying you want to risk life for what? A demon you've known for barely a month? Mikey, I'm not letting you do this." Calum said and stared at the boy, but Michael shook his head. 

"I know, but everything will go fine. We just gotta be postive, yeah?" Michael coughed again and this time it was worse. Calum let out a sigh and floated the soup to him. He wasn't going to argue while Michael was like this.

"Eat up, we'll talk about this when you aren't sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i think this only gonna have another five parts and hopefully they'll be up in a more timely manner. but you know me, slow with those updates 
> 
> which is why after i finish the unfinished chapter fics i have published now, all further chaptered fics will be finish before i start posting them on ao3.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o h hi pals, surprise i'm not dead  
> tho 2017 so far has been filled with me getting sick, getting better, and getting sick again  
> i didn't plan to finish this cause i completely forgot what direction i was going in, but eh, you'll get some sort of ending. i still know how the epilogue is gonna go down

Michael groaned as he was woken up by the sound of people yelling, he was still sick. He'd gone to the nurse and all they could do was tell him to get rest. Getting woken up by yelling wasn't rest.

He sat up in bed and looked to see Calum and Luke, both seemed to be fuming and ready to for spells. Michael shook the sleep fog away from his mind. "What's going on? I thought we were past the fighting."

Both boys froze and turned to look at Michael. "I-um-I may have accused Calum of being the reason you're sick. Which is true."

"It's not!" Calum yelled, "Why would I make Michael sick?"

Luke scoffed and turned to face Calum. "Be cause you like being a demon. Deep down you know Michael can do the spell to turn you human, but you don't want that. You wanna stay a demon and Michael can't do the spell if he's sick!"

Calum stood taller and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "I'm not making Michael sick and I don't want to be a demon." His voice was dangerously low and Michael saw that he needed to stop this before it got any farther.

"Says the one whose eyes are pure black." Luke was also ready for a fight and Michael could see the spell forming in his hand. It was only a split second, but Michael flashed a protective spell around Calum, Luke's spell dissolving into the silver aura around Calum. Both were shocked and both raced to Michael as he started coughing more.

"Mikey!" They yelled and Calum was pulling the boy onto his lap. He held the back of his hand to Michael's forehead and held him closer. "You're burning up. You shouldn't have done that, I would've been fine. I swear."

The boy mumbled something, but the effort of the spell had worn him out and he rest his head on Calum's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Luke apologized and Calum hummed, but Michael poked his side.

Calum rolled his eyes at the boy in his arms but looked up to Luke. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry for almost going all demon on you. That could've gone badly."

"Please, I could protect myself."

Calum shook his head. "Once you give into the demon energy it consumes you more and the humanity gets pushed back. I'm on the edge of pushing it too far back."

Michael's attention snapped at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if I had only been like this for a year or two, I'd be fine with doing the spell, but the amount of demon energy in me could definitely kill you, or if you let it get ahold of your magic, it would consume and corrupt you." Calum explained and Luke took a step back.

"You're that far gone, but you've...." Luke trailed off, running his fingers through his blond hair. "Damn, that spell won't work then."

Michael sat up, looking between Calum and Luke. "Why won't it work?"

Calum bit his bottom lip, looking to Luke while the blond looked back. A silent conversation seemly passing between them. "It-"

Luckily or, unluckily for Michael wanting answers, Ashton came in. He was carrying a bowl of soup and a stack of papers. "Mikey! Here, eat up." He said as he handed the soup to Michael. The boy's stomach grumbling at the idea of eating.

"What's all the papers for?" Luke asked and a smile spread on Ashton's face.

"These are every historical record of demon energy being transferred, most with first hand accounts from Michael's ancestors. We need to know the spell we're up against before performing it." Michael's eyes brightened at the papers. "First, eat your soup." Ashton ordered.

Calum groaned softly, and leaned against a wall. "This isn't going to work. Mikey, you can't do the spell." Ashton looked at Calum before Luke dragged him out the room to explain everything. "I know you want to help," Calum continued. "But if you do this it could kill you."

Michael laughed into his soup. "You know, when I accidentally summoned you I thought you were gonna kill me. Now here you are, tryin' to protect me."

"Yeah, well, you were too cute for me to kill you." His voice soft as he confessed. "Please, don't do the spell. It's a transfer, it doesn't get rid of anything. It'll leave me human and you fighting off demons. I don't want that for you."

Michael patted the empty space on the bed next to him. "It'll be fine. We'll figure something out. Besides if my family has done it for centuries, how hard could it be?"

Calum ran his fingers through his hair but took a seat next to Michael. The boy laid his head on his shoulder as he finished up the soup. "It'll be okay."

-

After Michael had fallen asleep Calum took the bowl and left to take it to the kitchens. On his way there he ran into Mali. "Hey! Calum, walk with me." He was still a little wary around his sister. After years of fearing the worse and avoiding her, she took everything surprisingly well.

"So, Luke and Ashton told me about the spell." Mali started, but Calum stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you gonna try to convince me to let Michael cast it, stop. He's not doing it. I won't agree to it."

Mali smiled, "He doesn't exactly need your consent for that spell, but knowing him. He won't do it if you don't want him to." She said and motioned for Calum to keep walking. "You know there's a way to half preform the spell?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you only say half of it, but before it can find a new host, aka Michael, you banish it back to hell." Calum stared at her and tried to process this new information. "Demons are chatty when faced with oblivion. Point is, Michael doesn't have to take on the demonic energy, there is still a danger though."

Calum paled as he realized what she was talking about. "If you don't banish it in time, it'll run free and claim Michael. Turning him into a demon."

She hummed, "Yup, and my guess after centuries, the energy would overtake him and he'd be lost."

"We aren't doing that either. I'm not putting Michael's life in danger."

A laugh tumbled past Mali's lips, "Same old Calum. You'll put your own life in danger for others. But why?" Mali mused. "Why are you so stubborn about Michael? If you were really as bad as you should be, you wouldn't have kept your humanity this long. Flashes of demon keep poking through don't they?"

Calum didn't say anything.

"The further you go, the harder it is to come back. At dinner that first night, I saw you. Eyes went black and everything, but the split second Michael said to stop, your eyes went back to normal. It's easy, to come back for Michael."

Calum knew, he knew where she was going. Calum loved him. Simple as that, Calum loved Michael. It was why he could stand by and let Michael put his life in danger. He couldn't do it. Every second he wanted to give in to the demon side of him, but that smile would bring him back.

The world could deal without Calum Hood, but it needed Michael Clifford. Calum intended to keep it that way.

"His birthday is coming up, as well as a school break. Everyone will be going home and if Michael wants to do that spell, it has to be during break. You have a week to convince him not to, but he also has a week to convince you."

They arrived at the kitchens, Mali stopped walking and turned to Calum. "Michael can do the spell. If anyone in the world could do it, it would be him. Skill or not, he could get by on power. But, if you want to teach him the skill so there's a better chance of success, do it soon. See ya around, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at failiplier on twitter or takavocals on tumblr


End file.
